priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
UDecide
#UDecide Week is a special week of shows where the viewers via Twitter get to choose what games will be featured, what prizes do they want to see, what models and what not. Monday For Monday's show, the viewers decide that they wanted Rat Race to be today's featured game over Grand Game. On this playing, Rat Race was a cash game again. This time it offered a grand total of $100,000 ($75,000 for 1st place, $15,000 for 2nd and $10,000 for 3rd). Also viewers chose to see announcer George Gray's infamous treadmill falldown again over "Eliott's Fish Flop", via the IUFB TV. Viewers also decide how male model James O'Halloran should look on that day's show. Here's a video on how he was getting ready. Tuesday For Tuesday's show, of the choices #turntable or #crowd for the question "Where should Drew enter the stage today?", the viewers decided upon #crowd (the audience). This marked the second time that Drew entered the stage through the audience since he took over as host. At the Showcase game, the viewers decided to raise the Double Showcase range to $1000 over making the first dollar worth $10,000 (this would've made the potential grand total for any player, $35,000). Of the choices "Drew talking to the audience or George having a dance-off with crew member Matt", the viewers decided to let George & Matt have a dance-off. Watch closely. Wednesday Two pricing games were #UDecide games. The first was Double Prices. The viewers were asked to either have the game be worth a Caribbean yacht trip or a Barcelona Shopping Spree. The winning prize was the yacht trip to which it was won. The second was Cliff Hangers. The viewers were asked to have Yodely Guy look like one of two cast members (either Drew or Rachel). In the end, Yodel Guy was made up to look like Rachel and because of that, Rachel did the yodeling. Sadly, the Rachel yodely guy went over. Finally, viewers were asked to either see the back of George's podium or have Rachel give a tour of the area where all the games are kept. The games area tour won. For a sneak peek at the pricing games, click here. Thursday Twitter was asked to #UDecide if George should model for the show or if a special guest should model. And according to Twitter, George was chosen to be the guest model. Today's #UDecide game was Plinko and viewers to choose whether to bump the center $10,000 slot to $25,000 or make the bookend $100 slots $10,000 slots too. The verdict was the that the $100 spaces became two extra $10,000 spaces. This was the second time in the entire Price is Right series that the $100 slots were increased; the first time was during the Doug Davidson run where the hundreds became $2,500 slots. Finally viewers were asked to either see how the Big Wheel is set up or how the Plinko game is set up. The viewers decided upon Plinko. Incidentally, while we were seeing a behind the scenes look at Plinko, we learned that the back of the big drape which covers bigger games and sets of prizes is yellow. Category:Specials